Such a device is described in DE 199 83 909 T1 wherein a wheel bearing with an axle spindle is received, which initially still has a clearance between the inner ring and the roller bodies as well as the outer ring and a flange of the wheel bearing arrangement is fixedly connected to the inner ring of the wheel bearing. For this purpose, the flange extends fixedly within a hollow cylindrical section, formed integrally on the flange, into the bore of the inner ring. The axle spindle, and consequently the outer ring, are secured on the device rotationally fixed with respect to the rotational axis of the wheel bearing. An arbor is disposed concentrically to the bearing rings and to the flange through the bore of the flange denoted in DE 199 83 909 by wheel hub.
The device exerts a clamping force on the wheel hub and on the inner ring of the wheel bearing to generate the prestress in the wheel bearing, which prestress corresponds to the conventional factory prestressing of the wheel bearing on the vehicle. After the generation of such a prestress on the inner ring, the arbor is set in rotation and then carries along the flange rotating about the axis of rotation of the wheel bearing arrangement. The flange of the wheel bearing with the wheel bearing arrangement prestressed in such a manner can now be worked with a precision corresponding to the motor vehicle operation with respect to the axial run-out or the lateral run-out deviations. However, with this solution, satisfactory per se, the danger exists that during axial prestressing of the inner ring, the weakest sites of the inner ring on the raceways will be deformed such that the closeness required for optimum roller contact in the raceways to the roller bodies is disadvantageously deformed. Simultaneously, the danger exists that the ball[s] in the axial deformation of the inner ring and during the radial prestressing of the bearing rings with respect to one another, leave markings generated by plastic deformation, which disadvantageously shorten the service life of the wheel bearing.